A need exists for an apparatus that can function as an isolated system on a local area network in an efficient inexpensive way.
A further need exists for an apparatus that can function in an unobtrusive way and manages network traffic in an efficient manner.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.